


Operation: Sleepover

by eclare_writes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sleepovers, Vanilla, adrienette - Freeform, lots of smooches, no identity reveal so don't ask, shirt theif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclare_writes/pseuds/eclare_writes
Summary: (Takes place in that period of time/AU in Chat Blanc where Marinette and Adrien are dating and he knows she's Ladybug but she doesn't know he's Chat Noir)Adrien somehow got permission to have Marinette stay the night at his house. They're both nervous teenagers who are really in love. Marinette makes a dastardly plan with Alya's approval.Also, nothing really sexy happens in this story (just smooches and lots of blatant staring), but I feel weird about writing about 13/14 year olds so I'm pretending they're like 15/16? Idk fam, imagine what you want. Just keep in mind that these innocent beans are staying that way while still behaving like youngish teens.I'm writing this in chapters so that I don't feel I have to finish it all in one go, but it's not a super long fic. The chapters are pretty short. That's more for my sake than it is for yours.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 34
Kudos: 171





	1. Bad Idea?

Marinette couldn’t help but grin as she read the text that popped up on her phone.

{See you tonight! *kissy emoji* Don’t forget your toothbrush, princess! <3}

She was really going over to Adrien’s house for a sleepover. Adrien her boyfriend. She was going to watch movies with him. On his couch. In HIS room. With HIS cute face. It’s not like they hadn’t hung out before. They went on dates all the time - Mr. Agreste was surprisingly lenient with letting Adrien out of the house for her sake. But she was going over to his house for a whole night. Usually, it wasn’t more than a few moderated hours of studying and video games. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle in excitement as she responded.

**[Oh and I bet you want me to bring my own clothes too, huh, prince boy?]**

{I mean it’s recommended unless you want to be stuck in a shirt five sizes too big for you, my little sugar cube <3}

Marinette blushed at the thought of wearing his clothes. They would be so soft, and so warm and so- wait. Five sizes too big? “Little”? 

**[Take it back.]**

{Hmmmmmmmmmm….? Take what back, princess?}

**[I’m not that small.]**

{Aren’t you though? I could probably scoop you up with one hand and kiss your tiny little head <3 And you’d blush and be so so cute, princess}

**[Adrien.]**

{And then I’d laugh at how cute you are, but the force of the wind coming from my mouth! Oh no! You’ve been blown away!}

Marinette wasn’t that upset by his short jokes. He was so tall, and she was admittedly petite, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t feign frustration for a bit to keep him on his toes (she knew that this usually ended with him sending heart emojis and him continuing to make short jokes).

**[I’ll be at your house at 6:00 unless you keep this up. I have to go get my stuff ready.]**

{:((((((( I was only joking, princess}

{ily}

{Mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii}

**[Seen 5:19PM]**

{You didn’t need to type that :(}

**[I love you too, silly prince.]**

{:D}

{I knew it!}

{Everyone called me crazy but I knew you liiiiiked meee, princess}

**[Let me pack, or else your princess won’t make it in time for dinner]**

{As you wish. <3}

She clicked her phone off and set it down as she began to pack. She rifled through her drawers to try and find the cutest pajama set she had. Just as she settled on a matching pink floral button up and shorts combo, a wicked thought popped into her head. She grabbed her phone and tapped on her text conversation with Alya.

**[I just had an idea.]**

**[Idk if it’s crazy or not but I need an expert opinion on the matter.]**

Marinette got frustrated from the lack of immediate response. She was in a hurry and KNEW her best friend had her phone in hand at all times. Sure, it had only been a few seconds, but...

**[Alya this is time sensitive.]**

|Ah yes, the phrase no one can be safe after it is typed out by your thumbs, “I just had an idea.”|

**[Rude]**

|Spill, girl.|

Spill she did. Oh yes, it was a devious plan. She wasn’t sure what the reaction would be, but she’d all but decided on the course of action she planned to take tonight. Alya’s response was the only encouragement she needed.

|Damn, Mari. It’s crazy, I’ll give you that… but… I think it’ll work.|

**[That’s what I was hoping you’d say >:3]**

**[But what if he thinks I’m… trying to seduce him?]**

|Are you not?|

**[NO!]**

**[We aren’t there yet, we’re… taking things slow? I guess?]**

|God you’re cute.|

**[u////u]**

|I totally get that, girl. Take your time. Adrien’s sweet but a little too innocent to let this seduce him. I think you should do it.|

**[I feel like that should be a sign that I shouldn’t]**

**[But I can’t be stopped now]**

|You got this, girl. Text me to tell me how it goes?|

**[Of course.]**

With that, she got back to packing. She ran around her room, grabbing whatever she thought she might need. Her brain was a little scattered, being so focused on her plan, that she packed a lot of things she didn’t need. She had her toothbrush and other basic toiletries, a change of clothes for the next day, hairbrush, phone charger, water bottle, a bag of cookies for Tikki, a bag of cookies for Adrien, a notebook and pencil, a mini sewing kit, perfume, two pairs of shoes, a sketchbook, and a stuffed animal. As she tried to squash the poor little stuffed cat into her bag, she realized that she didn’t need all of this and took out the sketch pad, notebook, pencil, sewing kit, perfume, second pair of shoes, and the water bottle. She then shoved Mr. Vuitton the cat into her bag and zipped it up. As she hoisted the bag onto her shoulder, she glanced down at the abandoned pajamas lying on the floor. Tikki popped out from within the bag and gave Marinette a thoughtful look.

“Maybe… I should…” she thought, backtracking on her plans. She shook her head to clear it, stuck her phone in her pocket, and made her way to the trapdoor. She got halfway down the stairs before she ran back up and shoved the floral pink shorts in with everything else, then ran back downstairs, hearing a small giggle from inside her bag as she did so.

She glanced at the time. 5:43PM. She could make it in time if she walked fast enough. Before she left, she stopped by the bakery to give her parents kisses, her mom reminding her of the “serious relationship” talk they’d had the night before that Marinette didn’t want to think about too much as she rushed her way to her boyfriend’s house. She considered taking the metro to avoid getting sweaty, but nixed the idea when she remembered that rush hour was not going to help the state of her underarms either. Transforming was also out of the question unless she wanted attention and a strict talking-to from the kwami napping somewhere in the bag draped over her shoulder.

At 5:58PM, she rang the buzzer to announce her arrival, Nathalie’s questioning coming through the speakers quickly before a slightly panting Marinette made her way to the front doors of the mansion. Before she was even halfway up the stairs, a door was flung open and the boy she loved skirted out from behind it and raced to meet her where she was on the stairs while a disproving Nathalie looked on.

Unfazed by his excited behavior, she laughed as he greeted her with a kiss on each cheek and one on the lips. His face hovered close to hers as he started slipping the bag from her shoulder, “Let me carry that for you, princess.”

Blushing at the fact that Nathalie was watching as well as a reminder of,  _ “wow he really is just like a puppy sometimes,” _ she obliged and let him carry the bag as he linked arms with her for the remainder of their ascension.

“So I’m on kind of a strict protein based diet right now, something about wanting to bulk me up, so I hope you like meat and veggies with… absolutely no carbs,” trailing off, Adrien gave her a side-eye, a look she only knew too well from whenever he was put on a new diet. She winked at him and made a slight gesture to her bag to indicate that she had some sweet sweet carbs hidden away in there. Adrien grinned and kissed her forehead as they made their way inside the mansion.

Marinette wondered briefly if she would ever get used to the expanse that was the Agreste mansion. It felt too clean and empty to her, especially considering how small and cozy her home was. As they made their way into the dining room with the background noise of Nathalie listing off rules of the house and reminding Adrien of his schedule, Marinette couldn't help that twinge of guilt from settling in her stomach. She wished, for Adrien’s sake, that he could have grown up in a normal house with a normal family and a normal life rather than the one that was put upon him.

As Nathalie took Marinette’s bag from Adrien and left the room, Marinette gave a sad look towards Adrien and was surprised to be met with his expectant and loving gaze. “You okay, ‘Nette?” he asked as he pulled out a chair for her.

“Yeah, sorry! Just got a little… lost in my thoughts, that’s all. Have the rules changed since the last time I was here?” she responded, a smile leaking onto her face as she sat down adjacent to Adrien.

“No, not really. Nathalie did mention specific… bedroom rules,” he blushed at that, “But I don’t really think it applies to us?”

Not understanding why he phrased it as a question, Marinette returned his blush with her own as she asked for clarification, “What kind of ‘bedroom rules’?”

“You know… The usual. Don’t be naked with one another? Leave room for Jesus? Don’t boink your oinks?”

“Word for word, those are the rules?” Marinette giggled, a brow subconsciously quirking up in amusement. 

“It’s in the official Agreste mansion rules for guests, section 51J,” he unrolled an invisible scroll and cleared his throat. “‘Thou shalt not boink oinks until there has been proper discussion of said act between all parties of the household as well as the Lord and Saviour, Jesus Christ, in one room. Finally, the oinks in question must be old enough to consent to boinking.’” 

Marinette lost herself in a fit of giggles. Between the funny voice Adrien put on, the idea of Gabriel Agreste having a sex talk with his son, and the goofy smile he was giving her after rolling the invisible scroll back up, it was too much. Adrien joined in with her steadily growing laughter until they had to stop to gasp for air. Marinette wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at Adrien, who was absolutely beaming at her. The moment he moved to push some hair out of her face, the door opened. Marinette watched with a pit in her stomach as Adrien lit up and looked at the door expectantly, only to let his features fall into a frown and let out a sigh. It wasn't his father, it was just the chef bringing in their meals. Marinette let her hand rest on top of Adrien's as plates were set in front of them. The chef placed a glass of water in front of Adrien and a cup of hot jasmine tea down for Marinette. While she knew her attention should be set on her aching boyfriend, she couldn't help but beam at the meal in front of her. It was just as Adrien said - protein heavy red meat and roasted veggies - but Marinette knew that every meal at his house was like eating at a nice restaurant and was excited to dig in. Not only that, but the chef had remembered her love for the fancy jasmine tea they often had at the house. She glanced at her boyfriend once more to make sure he was okay before she started eating. He gave her a smile and then gestured at her plate as he picked up his utensils.


	2. Neutral Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are way too cute for their own good.

The dinner was fairly quiet, a feature that rarely occurred when they shared meals. A few comments and life updates happened, but the expanse of the room always made Marinette feel as though she wasn’t worthy of speaking much. It didn’t seem to stop Adrien from rambling about a video game level he finally beat. The second Marinette finished her meal, Adrien took her hand, grinning from ear to ear.

“Let’s go?” he asked way too enthusiastically for someone who just ate a meal of that caliber. Marinette simply nodded as she stood up and let him lead the way up to his room. He never let go of her hand.

Marinette found that while she hadn’t gotten used to the unnatural cleanliness and size of the mansion, Adrien’s room was starting to feel more and more comfortable with each visit. At his house, they would usually sit on the couch and study together and play video games when Nathalie left them alone. Sometimes they would kiss if they were left alone long enough. At Marinette’s home, Adrien was like a kid in a candy shop. He’d indulge himself in pastries, they’d play video games, watch movies, kiss, cuddle, kiss some more, pretend to do homework, and also kiss. Marinette was hoping that this visit to Adrien’s would be closer to the time spent at her home.

As soon as they were in the room, she let go of Adrien’s hand, which he hesitantly followed suit, giving her a questioning brow as she went to where her bag lay on his bed. Adrien came up behind her and tucked his face into the crook of her neck and planted a gentle kiss there, mumbling the question of, “Whatcha looking for, Mari?” as she rifled through her bag.

Before he could register the movement, she spun around in his arms, beaming at him and holding a bag of what he knew were some delicate and oh-so wonderful carbohydrates.

“You know I love you, right?” he stated as he took the bag she offered and opened it. He looked like he was about to faint on sight when the scent and sight of chocolate chip cookies and chouquettes were revealed to him. Marinette swore she saw tears welling up in his eyes as he popped a chouquette into his mouth.

“Uh-huh, sure. I bet you love your carb-sugar mama almost as much as you love the treats she brings you,” Marinette giggled.

“Almost isn’t even close to how much more I love you than all the sweets in the world,” he gave her forehead a kiss as a blush bloomed on her cheeks. She knew he loved her, but that was saying something, especially when he followed with, “Just one of you could ruin the entire sugar harvesting industry, sugarcube. I can’t believe you love me, you carb delivering goddess.” 

While his words sounded like teases coming from a dork, the implications were there. She was his sweet goddess. Marinette couldn’t stop her brain from thinking, “Oh, if I’m a goddess, then you are the very sun I honor. The moon I gravitate towards, the ocean I calm and lie beneath. The-” Her thoughts were cut short by the kiss he gave her before pulling away and winking.

He grinned at her jarred state before taking a bite of a cookie and making his way towards the couch. Marinette wondered if he knew what he did to her. He must. She watched from a distance as he jumped over the back of the couch and plopped ungracefully down on the cushions, giving the seat next to him an inviting pat while looking at her. Marinette shook her head to clear the marveling thoughts from flooding it. She walked around the couch and sat down next to him as he turned on the tv and set up the nintendo switch for them to play.

“So I was thinking we could either play Smash or Mario Kart for a bit and then watch a movie, how does that sound?” he gave her that smile. That lovely, wonderful, perfect, goofy smile of his.

Marinette didn’t realize she’d pressed her lips to his until it happened. If he was surprised by the action at all, he didn’t show it as he quickly moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. Once she’d gotten over the surprise of her own actions, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer. He was so warm. Impossibly warm. It’s like he really was the sun, giving off warmth and light only for her. She was barely into her metaphorical thought process when he pulled away from her, face hovering no more than an inch away.

“Not enough room for Jesus, we’re breaking rule 51J,” he said with a grin she couldn’t quite read.

“Does that mean you want to stop, or-” she was cut off when his lips pressed to hers once more. This kiss was so much more than the first. His soft lips moved perfectly in time with hers as his lips parted to deepen the kiss. He tasted of the cookie he hadn’t finished eating and the kiss stayed gentle as she moved her hands up to his hair. It was too soft for any human’s hair to possibly be, especially with the abuse she knew it went through for his modeling.

To her great disappointment, he pulled away once more, chuckling when he saw her pout. As he pushed her bangs to where they usually sat on her forehead, he said, “We have all night to kiss, princess, don’t worry. I just also want to try to beat you in Smash this one time.”

“You say that every time,” she giggled, hands coming down to his shoulders once more, “But okay, you’re right. We have all night.”

With a smile to match hers, Adrien gave Marinette on quick kiss before placing a controller in her hand and turning towards the TV once more. Marinette let her eyes linger on his profile a little longer before she turned to copy his position.

They played super Smash Bros. for close to an hour. Marinette won most every round, with the exception of the rounds where Adrien cheated by kissing her or straight-up covering her eyes with a stray limb.

“I give up,” Adrien whined as he flopped down on his side, spreading his arms out on the couch cushions after losing a round even though he kissed her and practically elbowed her in the face.“You’re too good,” he languished with a dramatic sigh, a hand coming up to meet his forehead, “I’m unworthy of your reign, princess.”

Marinette laughed as she rested her arms on the side of his hips and looked down on him, “Then reign with me, my prince.”

He blushed slightly as his eyes met hers. Marinette wondered how he could possibly be so beautiful from such a terrible angle. He smiled softly at her and sat up, taking her hand and placing his lips on it, “As you wish,” he muttered as he kissed his way up her arm to her collarbone, her neck, her jawline, and then her lips. In that moment, Marinette had to remind herself to breathe. Kissing was so normal for them, but oh so special. He always kissed her like she would break, but she could feel the fire burning beneath his skin as he took her into his arms every time. In that moment, that particular kiss, Marinette could feel the fire leaking onto her skin as he gently pressed his body to meet hers. It felt like being embraced by a warm blanket but so much better, so much more alive, so much more  _ hers. _ It felt like magic beneath her hands and between their lips.

As Adrien slowly pushed her back onto the cushions below her, Marinette was the first to pull away, despite the desire to never let her lips leave his. She looked up at her boyfriend, whose face was painted with concern as he babbled, “Sorry. Was that too much? Is this too much? I should’ve asked. Was that okay? Are we okay? We can stop-” 

Marinette wouldn’t let him finish that comment. She pressed her lips to his once more, but only for a few seconds. “You’re fine Adrien, it’s okay,” she hoped the blush spreading along her cheeks wasn’t noticeable in the dim lighting as she took in their position. She understood the concern. They’d never really laid down like this while kissing. Their position hinted at something more, something they probably weren’t ready for yet. She gave him a smile before kissing him once more, mumbling, “I just thought we were going to watch a movie and didn’t want to get too distracted yet.”

Adrien let out an audible sigh of relief as he sat back up, “Yeah, we can do that. I just wanted to reward you for your shining victory, my love.” Marinette gave a happy hum as she settled down besides him. Then the wicked idea from earlier in the day crossed her mind.

_ “Oh yeah, I almost forgot,” _ she thought as Adrien switched the TV over to a streaming channel. She looked him up and down before deciding she had to go through with the plan one way or another.

“Maybe we should get into our pajamas before we settle in for a movie?” she asked innocently despite what she had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short transition-y chapter


	3. Good Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Marinette forgot her shirt??? what a bummer :( What will she do now? Should she just go home?  
>:3c

Pajamas.

He was really going to see Marinette, his lady, in pajamas. Sure, he’d seen them before, but that was a total accident. This was purposeful. This was in his house. Ladybug was going to wear pajamas in  _ his house. _ He bet they were super cute. He almost knew they’d be pink.

He realized he hadn’t answered yet. He also realized that she was looking at him in confusion at the lack of response to her simple question.

“Oh, yeah! Probably a good idea! Get nice and cozy,” he said, surprised with himself that he didn’t splutter it out as his brain went to mush thinking about how cute his girlfriend was. He stood up and offered a hand to help her up. She took it and he hoisted her up and into his arms, definitely not on purpose (definitely on purpose). “I’ll change in the bathroom and you can change out here. Let me know when you’re dressed,” he said before kissing her forehead and releasing her as she nodded.

Adrien made his way to his bathroom and the adjacent walk-in closet, closing the door behind him. After finding his kwami snoozing on the pajamas he had planned on wearing (a red and black number he’d been excited to show off to show his support to his unknowing lady love), he settled instead on a pair of blue plaid sleep pants and a grey tee-shirt. As he changed, he almost missed the questioning voice that peeped out from beyond the bathroom door.

“Adrien?” it asked, sounding nervous and shaken. 

His first thought was a plain and simple,  _ ‘Oh no.’ _

His second thought was,  _ ‘Oh God, what did she find.’ _

He finished tugging on his shirt before quickly making his way out of the bathroom. His eyes quickly found Marinette sitting on the floor by his bed, looking absolutely pitiful as she held a piece of pink cloth between her hands. He made his way over to her in record time and sat down next to her, noting the fact that she hadn’t changed out of her dress yet.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?” he asked, trying not to freak out. Was it normal for girls to sit on the floor instead of changing into pajamas? He looked her over a few times, trying to read the expression on her face.

“I’m okay, I just…” she trailed off as she held out the garment in front of her. Adrien noted that it looked like a pair of sleep shorts, cute and pink and floral, just like he’d imagined. What she said next was not at all close to what he’d imagined, at least not for this night. “I forgot to bring a sleep shirt,” she mumbled, looking upset with herself.

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. Here he was thinking she had found out something about him that she wasn’t ready to know. Or had split her head open on a piece of furniture. Or decided she hated him.

“Don’t laugh at me!” she said, redness coming in under her freckled cheeks, “You were the one distracting me while I tried to pack!”

Adrien stifled his laughter for a moment so he could let out, “Sorry, princess. I just thought it was going to be something a lot worse. Do you want to borrow one of my shirts?” the question left his mouth before he had time to process the implication of it. The second he did, he himself was blushing at the thought of his girlfriend donning one of his shirts.

“It’s… it’s okay, Adrien… I can just sleep in my dress?” she didn’t look pleased at the thought.

“No, really, I don’t mind. I want you to be comfortable and preferably not wrinkle your pretty dress,” he said, toying with the fabric a little to emphasize his point. “Borrow one of my shirts.” It wasn’t a question.

Marinette looked up at him, smiling shyly, but with something in her eyes reading far from shyness as she said, “If you insist.”

“Tee shirt or hoodie?” he asked, standing up.

Marinette hummed thoughtfully before saying, “I’ll say tee-shirt, but maybe bring out a hoodie too? You know how easily I get cold.”

“That’s what I’m here for, princess,” he chuckled as he made his way back towards the bathroom and his closet.

“But just in case?” she called after him, to which he responded with another small laugh and a thumbs up. She was too cute for her own good.

Adrien entered his closet and, not for the first time, was overwhelmed with the amount of clothing within it. He wanted something nice for Marinette, but knew she wouldn’t be too comfortable sleeping in something extravagantly expensive. Opening one of his tee shirt drawers, he could almost feel the sweat beading on his forehead from the amount of stress this choice was causing him. He knew to pick something soft and not see-through… Or maybe he should pick something a little see-through? No, that was a bad idea if he was to keep himself in check. He could try to find a pink to match her shorts, but knew that if the colors were slightly off, it would bother Marinette.

Adrien knew he was taking too long for such a simple task. Panicking slightly, he grabbed about ten random shirts of multiple colors, shades, styles, materials, and prices, ignoring the quiet laughter of his kwami coming from somewhere in his closet.

When he returned to his room, his girlfriend was still moping on the floor. He sat across from her, matching her crossed legs, and placed the pile of shirts into her hands.

“Pick one,” he said, hoping she couldn’t read the slight panic that made its way into his features. She hummed quietly as she sifted through the shirts. Adrien noted that she hesitated on a Ladybug shirt, a small smile forming on her lips before she moved on. How could someone be that cute?

She notably paused at what Adrien thought was just a plain black shirt until she held it up, asking, “Are you even allowed to wear this?” as she turned it around. Adrien grinned brightly.

The shirt she was displaying said, ‘ [ All my cat puns are on purr-pose ](https://www.lookhuman.com/design/377568-all-my-cat-puns-are-on-purr-pose/tshirt) ,’ and she did not look amused as she threw it at his face. It was one of his favorite sleep shirts because it was soft and reminded him of his alter-ego. It made sense that she would react like this, but he knew she secretly loved his puns. Her giggles as he folded the shirt back up revealed that much to him.

“It’s just a sleep shirt, I don’t even think my father knows I own it,” he said before a devilish thought entered his head as he tagged on, “Maybe I’ll secretly wear it to school someday under another shirt that I take off and make sure everyone sees me holding your hand as we parade around campus, hmm?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I think we both know I would,” he was grinning at the prospect.

“I wouldn’t hold your hand if you wore that,” she gently pushed his shoulder, all but abandoning the shirts in her lap.

“You wouldn’t leave your boyfriend’s hand free to the elements for a whole day, now, would you?” he gave her the best kitten eyes he could muster.

“I…” she trailed off, looking away.

“Tell you what. You wear that shirt tonight, and I will never wear it in public.”

“I’d really rather not, Adrien,” Marinette groaned, nose scrunching up. Too cute, he decided.

“Fine. I’ll work it into my Monday outfit then, for all the world to see, especially you, princess. Do you want a matching one, or-”

“Just give me the damn shirt,” Marinette said, looking way too defeated for such a simple thing.

Adrien didn’t know if he could grin any bigger. He handed her the shirt back and took the ones in her lap before standing up, noting (not for the first time) just how cute his girlfriend was when she pouted.

“Let me know when you’re done, okay?” he asked while making his way back to the bathroom. Marinette grunted in reply somewhere behind him. He grinned.

If only she knew that not only was she wearing a shirt with a cat pun on it, but a shirt with a cat pun on it that belonged to the one and only Chat Noir. Adrien laughed to himself as he put the shirts back in his drawers, thinking about how much funnier her reaction would be if she knew.

“You know, you keep this up and she’ll figure out who you are,” Plagg’s voice rang up from behind Adrien’s head. He had to stop himself from screaming in surprise at his sudden arrival.

“You know, you keep this up, and it’ll help her figure it out even sooner,” Adrien whispered as he cupped his hands under Plagg. He couldn’t help but return to his favorite fantasy of revealing himself to her and having everything work out. He shook his head, “Plus, she knows I love puns. It’s one of my charms!” He dramatically flipped his hair back.

“You gotta be careful, kid, I don’t want this to come back and bite you in the butt,” Plagg mumbled as Adrien pet him, surprised at the genuine nature of the statement. The moment ended when Plagg quickly changed to his usual, “Anyways, your ‘lady love’ is blocking my access to cheese. You need to fix that.”

Adrien sighed and dropped his hands, saying, “We’re watching a movie soon. Be quiet and don’t be seen.”

Right as Plagg opened his mouth to argue, Adrien heard his name being called from within his room. With one ‘I’m watching you’ motion towards Plagg, he left the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe it or not, kwamis do sometimes talk in my fanfics


	4. Great Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one asked to see Adrien absolutely awestruck but here is a whole chapter of that
> 
> Underwear is mentioned but never seen :3

Adrien wasn’t prepared for what greeted him on the other side. In all “five feet” of her wondrous glory, his girlfriend was standing by his bed, draped in his favorite shirt. The hem of the shirt was almost halfway down her thighs, and it looked more like a dress on her than an actual shirt. To make matters worse, she was running a brush through her hair, a scrunchie dangling from her lips. She was the absolute picture of beauty in that moment. Her hair catching the light in just the right way to make Adrien’s skin tingle. The way her scrunchie called attention to her very kissable lips. The length of the shirt showing so many more inches of skin than Adrien was used to. The way his shirt rose slightly to expose even more skin with each stroke of the brush in her hair.

She reminded him of the moon in that moment. The irresistible lure of her shining beauty drew him in. Her skin gleaming, almost creating a glow around her in the dark room. It was almost too much. ‘Almost’ because Adrien had only ever dreamed of this moment. If he wanted to experience it, he knew he had to power through for both of their sakes. The glaring pun printed across her chest drew his eyes in and he had to stop himself from ogling her, no matter how beautiful she was or how good puns looked on her.

Adrien had to pause to take a couple of deep breaths before approaching her, only half aware of the eyes that watched him carefully.

“Hey,” Marinette said as she removed the scrunchie from her mouth to tie her hair up into a bun.

“Hey,” Adrien responded, eyes glued to the motion of her hands in her hair.

“You’re staring,” she mumbled, letting the bun plop down on her head before tilting her head with a smirk. Adrien’s eyes trailed down from her hair to her eyes. He noted for the thousandth time that they could rival the sky with their color.

“Only because you’re beautiful,” he whispered reverently, surprised that he could say anything that didn’t sound like a keysmash.

Marinette laughed quietly at his comment, taking his hand in hers and bringing her eyes down to it.

“Thank you. And.. thanks for letting me borrow a shirt,” she said quietly. Adrien’s eyes darted down to where she had placed a second hand on his and was gently rubbing circles into it.

That’s when he realized something. Behind their joined hands, he could see the hem of the shirt. There was nothing poking out from beneath it. Adrien’s heart leapt into his throat when the thought occurred to him, ‘She’s not wearing anything under it! Maybe underwear?’ Now was not a good time to think about her underwear.

As if she could hear his thoughts, Marinette laughed louder than he would have liked for the current situation before grabbing the hem of the shirt, moving to lift it, and- ‘oh my God, Mari, please don’t do this to me, I can’t handle this!’ Adrien covered his eyes with his hands before she pulled it up to her belly button.

Marinette started laughing even harder at him.

Adrien’s head was spinning. There was no way his girlfriend just tried to so forwardly show him her underwear, right? That wasn’t like her at all. The way she was laughing wasn’t helping at all.

“Mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii don’t do this,” Adrien whined, eyes still covered.

“Relax, dumbass,” she choked out in between laughter, “I’m wearing my shorts, they’re just short.” Her laughter was finally calming down a little bit

Adrien was too scared to uncover his eyes. He trusted his bug, but didn’t want to see the smug look on her face when she saw how hard he was blushing.

Marinette snorted and took his hands off his eyes for him, no matter how hard he resisted.Thankfully, his eyes were screwed tightly shut and he was saved.

Somewhere in front of him, Marinette gave an all-too dramatic sigh before she walked in the direction of the couch. Adrien peeped one eye open and looked over just as she sat down on the couch and started scrolling through the listed movies. Giving a sigh of relief, Adrien let himself calm down for a few seconds before grabbing a blanket and joining her on the couch. She looked up at him and smiled, but he refused to fully meet what he could only assume was a teasing gaze.

Marinette gave his cheek a quick kiss before leaning her head on his shoulder, turning her attention back to the TV. Adrien gave in and draped his arm around her shoulders, a gesture that made her grin and tuck herself comfortably into his side. She selected the movie “Tangled” and looked back up at him.

“This okay?” she asked, putting the remote on the cushion next to Adrien. Adrien nodded in return before taking the blanket and draping it over them.

Before the movie could start, Adrien took the remote and paused it, which received a curious look from his girlfriend, who he was finally looking at. He had to know.

“Are… Are you really wearing shorts?” he mumbled, the blush coming back to his cheeks.

Marinette gave him a soft smile and pushed the blanket off just enough to show a leg before tugging the floral pink fabric out from under the shirt just enough so he knew it was there.

“Of course. I wouldn’t do that to you,” she giggled quietly before adding, “I wouldn’t do that to myself, either.”

Adrien noted how timid that last part had gotten. He didn’t see his girlfriend get shy like that as much anymore. Not wanting her to get lost in her self-conscious thoughts for longer than she already had, he kissed her on the head and decided to jokingly ask, “You really don’t want me to see your underwear then, huh?”

Wrong thing to say to someone whose insecurities you’re trying to help them forget. 

Marinette let out a whine from deep in her throat before hiding her face in his shirt. Adrien winced at his own stupidity and forwardness. He started stroking gentle circles into her back, trying to make her feel better by saying, “Hey, I was joking princess. We're not there yet."

Marinette managed get closer to him by wrapping her arms around his torso and tucking herself deeper into his chest. Adrien let his hands wander around her back and shoulders, regretting the fact that he even had a voice box.

"You look beautiful in your pajamas, by the way," he mumbled into her hair, unable to help himself as he added, "Puns look great on you."

Somewhere near his armpit, Marinette snorted in response. A small smirk danced on Adrien’s lips as he tried to coax her out of hiding by planting kisses on whatever he could reach. This caused a fit of giggles to bubble up from beneath his lips as she finally, mercifully, looked up at him.

Adrien smiled and started peppering her face in kisses, drawing her impossibly closer to him. He relished in the resumed giggles and squeaks his kisses brought from his girlfriend until he relented slightly, if only to see her reaction to the kissing. Marinette smiled up at him before tossing her legs over his lap and adjusting the blanket.

Adrien let out a small whine of complaint as her face was no longer connected to his in some form before Marinette responded, “Relax, lover boy, I’m just gonna start the movie like we planned.”

‘But then I can’t kiss you!’

Adrien let out a huff and put on his best kitten eyes before looking at his girlfriend, twisting slightly to wrap his arms tightly around her waist.

“Don’t give me those,” she avoided his gaze.

He pushed in closer, “I let you eat my food, play my video games, and borrow my shirt, and I don’t get kisses for all my hard work?”

“I gave you cookies.”

“Cookies aren’t as sweet as you though,” he smirked.

“I wanna watch the movie. We can kiss afterwards, otherwise I’m gonna be asleep before the movie ends.”

“One kiss?” Adrien asked, blinking up at her.

“You’re needy, aren’t you?” she was still looking away.

“Just one little baby kiss for your favorite baby?”

“Don’t call yourself a baby that makes me feel weird,” she turned her head slightly to look at him.

Adrien had to stop himself from grinning in order to maintain the helpless begging act he was giving her, “Just one itty bitty little kiss for your favorite boyfriend, then?”

Marinette’s face softened a little. He was all too familiar with the giddy feeling that came with calling attention to their relationship status.

“I guess if it’s just itty, bitty, and little…” she mumbled in playful defeat.

“Mhmm, it sure will be,” Adrien whispered as his lips met hers.

Their kiss wasn’t itty nor bitty.

It most definitely was not little, either.

And it was surely more than one.

After spending several minutes tangled up with one another, Adrien pulled away first. Marinette sighed in response to his absence before opening her eyes to meet his.

“We should probably watch that movie now, huh?” he asked.

“Probably…” her eyes drifted down to his lips again as a smirk formed on them in response.

Adrien gave her lips a quick peck and then hit ‘play’ on the remote. As he sat smirking in his own teasing, Marinette dramatically sighed before rearranging herself a few times to watch the movie while cuddling him. She ended with her legs draped over one of his knees at an angle with one arm behind his back and the other holding the blanket in place. Adrien adjusted himself as needed and moved the part of the blanket she was holding into the arm he had around her shoulders so that they could hold hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter as I have less and less time to write :(


	5. The Best Ideas and Happy Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just babies who love each other so much
> 
> Sorry for the lateness! This is the last chapter so I wanted it to be good!

Marinette was glad Adrien couldn’t see her face as the movie offered background noise to her mental turmoil. He was completely engrossed with the film that eerily mirrored his life while she sat overthinking about how the night had gone.

Yes, her plan worked. Mostly. She got the shirt and was rather pleased with his reaction.

She had not planned for the shirt to have a giant pun printed so blatantly on it. She wanted to look cute! No, not cute! Ethereal! Not like a complete idiot. Not only this, but she had not planned to discuss her _ underwear _ with her boyfriend. Not for a while, at least.

Did he think she was trying to seduce him? What a nightmare! What if Adrien was sitting next to her secretly lost in his own thoughts of his significant other? Oh god, imagine if Chat Noir saw her right now. How embarrassing would it be if the pun king himself saw her displaying a cat pun of all things so proudly on her chest? What if Adrien hated the fact that she needed to borrow his shirt and was actually really mad at her? This was a total disaster! What if this shirt and this ridiculous, stupid little plan is what broke them up? What if Adrien never loved her again? What if-

Marinette’s thoughts were cut off when Adrien pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“You’re spiraling, sugar cube,” he mumbled as he buried his nose into her hair.

“Hmm?” Marinette acknowledged his statement as she tried to force her mind to settle, which was an immense task even when she wasn’t spiraling.

“You’re doing that thing where you have a thought and go way overboard with it,” he said, not even bothering to pause the movie as it broke into a musical number, providing a soundtrack to their conversation.

“And since when did you become a mind reader?” she teased, glad for the break in her thoughts.

“I just know you. You do this thing with your hands,” he gently squeezed the hand he was holding to emphasize his point, “Where you start subconsciously rubbing your fingernails against something and squeezing a little. And you’re jiggling your foot. What’s on your mind, princess?”

Marinette made a conscious effort to still her limbs as she relaxed into the arm rubbing circles into her shoulder and the face still buried in her hair. She let out a small sigh before saying, “I’m sorry for stealing your shirt.”

“It’s not stealing if I let you borrow it. For all I care, you could break into my house and _ actually _steal all of my shirts and I would be more than happy to know you’re somewhere nesting up in a pile of my shirts,” he crooned, giving her a dorky smile and leaning in close to her face.

“You’re weird,” Marinette giggled, gently pushing his face away.

“Plus, you’re paying for the shirt anyways. My price was seeing you with a pun displayed proudly, and you’ve paid off your debt.”

Marinette groaned, practically feeling the smirk he pressed against her head as he planted another kiss into her hair. Adrien let out a loud laugh, relieving her of most of the stress she had for their relationship. Marinette settled back into his arms comfortably, mumbling an “I love you” into his side before resuming her focus on the movie.

Her focus lasted about ten minutes before the warmth of her boyfriend seeped into her skin, deeply calming her stressed mind. She let her eyes close for what she intended to only be a few seconds.

Adrien didn’t even notice his girlfriend had fallen asleep on him until about halfway into the movie. Up to that point, he was engrossed in the movie and figured the constant circles he was rubbing into her shoulder was enough attention while they weren’t doting on one another. When he started to try to coax kisses out of her by nuzzling the top of her head, he finally heard how gentle and relaxed her breathing had become and felt how she’d loosened her grip on his hand. Adrien twisted his neck to see her face and verify if she had actually fallen asleep, but stopped the second Marinette made a tiny noise of protest at the movement and buried deeper into him. Smiling to himself, he resumed the gentle circles on her shoulder and went back to watching the movie.

Adrien briefly wondered if it was even possible for his lady to stay awake for an entire movie. If it was, he’d yet to witness it. He knew from prior experience that it was best to let her sleep. He of all people knew how much her life, superhero or not, demanded of her. The first time she’d fallen asleep during a movie, Adrien had woken her up only for her to fall asleep again ten minutes later. He never minded. Having her breathing calmly against him was a soothing reminder of how much she loved and trusted him.

Adrien’s attention was ripped away from admiring the beauty that was a resting Marinette when a streak of black crossed his peripheral vision. Adrien briefly closed his eyes and sighed, resigning himself to deal with whatever consequences the tiny god was about to chaotically bestow on him.

“Plagg, I don’t know what you’re doing, but it needs to stop,” he whispered harshly in the direction of his kwami. He turned his head just in time to see the kwami dramatically flop on his back, pausing midway through opening his cheese cabinet.

“Oh to be left with no cheese for an entire night,” he sighed before grinning and resuming his cheese selection, “You promised I could have cheese, and your lady doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to me at the moment. Speaking of which-” he threw a chunk of cheese into his mouth, swallowing it whole, “Sugar cube and I are planning on making a clothes fort in your closet when you two go to bed. She told me to ask for permission, but we both know I’m going to do it anyways.”

Adrien had to stop the mini heart attack he could feel setting in before hissing out a quiet, “You told her?!” making sure Marinette was still asleep (she was).

Right on cue, Tikki popped up from Marinette’s bag, glaring at Plagg, “You really thought the cat could keep a secret for more than a few seconds?” she said, crossing her arms as Plagg shrugged and dug around for more cheese.

Tikki zipped over to Adrien, and gently perched on his shoulder, dangerously close to Marinette’s head. “While I wish you’d tell her, I understand why you haven’t. I don’t want either of you to have to give up your miraculous, so I won’t push it,” she smiled down at her holder, “She loves you a lot, you know.”

Adrien’s look of concern quickly faded into a lovestruck smile as he sighed, “You don’t know how much that means to me, Tikki,” There was a disgusted retch somewhere behind him that he elected to ignore. “I just want her to be happy. I don’t want to worry about what would happen if we revealed ourselves, you know?”

Tikki nodded, “It’s better this way. For now, at least.”

“Come on, sugar cube, I don’t want to watch anymore of this guy’s dumb smiles. Once he starts think about his _ lady love _, he doesn’t shut up,” Plagg said as he appeared and started tugging Tikki towards the closet.

“Please don’t make a mess,” Adrien sighed as Tikki gave him a loving cheek pat before letting Plagg drag her off to make a fort.

Adrien cringed at the looming prospect of explaining to the maids why his closet was ruined, but for the moment, he decided to focus his thoughts on the movie in front of him and the beautiful girl wrapped up in his arms.

It wasn’t until the movie was ending that his girlfriend woke up with a quiet whine and a twist in his arms.

“Welcome to the world of the living, princess,” he grinned as she looked up at him.

A gentle jab hit below his ribs, followed by, “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You looked so content, couldn’t bring myself to ruin that,” he kissed her head. “I know how tired you’ve been, I thought you could use the nap.” He left out the part about how waking her up never lasted long.

Marinette mumbled something incoherent before stretching slightly and returning to her previous position against him.

“What was that, love?” Adrien chuckled, closing out of the movie as the credits started to roll.

“I said thanks,” she muttered. Adrien brought his hand up and gently scratched her head in response as he started scrolling through the movie selection aimlessly.

“If you’re up for it, we can watch ‘Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse’ again,” he said as he scrolled.

Marinette let out a thoughtful and tired sounding hum, which caused Adrien to look down and really take in just how close she was to falling asleep. Marinette’s eyes were half-shut and focused on nothing, her face settled in a relaxed pout. The bags under her eyes sat heavier than usual, and Adrien wondered how much sleep she had been averaging. She would probably last through five minutes of Spider-Verse before falling asleep again, even if it was her favorite movie. It was getting close to ten o’clock, and while that wasn’t very late for either of them, it was probably time to call it quits.

Adrien turned of the TV, which brought a questioning sound from the girl tucked into him, and then stretched his arms and legs a bit before giving Marinette a couple of quick back scratches to let her know to sit up.

Marinette whined and flopped on her back away from him. Adrien patted her leg and stood up before offering her a hand. “Let’s go to bed,” he said as she took his hand and got up.

They took turns using the bathroom to get ready for the night, and Marinette was sitting on her phone in his desk chair by the time he finished his night routine, her knees tucked into her chest.

“I should’ve figured it would take you seventeen years to get ready for bed.” She didn’t look up from her phone for very long. “I knew you were too pretty for it to be natural.”

Being called pretty made Adrien blush to his own surprise, but he didn’t let the comment throw him off balance as he knelt in front of her. “You really think I’m pretty, princess?” the blond gave her a wide grin that would make his alter ego jealous.

Marinette looked down at Adrien, her flushed cheeks betraying the eye roll she offered him. “You’re the prettiest prince I know,” she responded, the loving tone giving away the act of annoyed girlfriend.

Adrien’s grin somehow managed to widen even more.

Marinette smiled at him, then turned her phone towards him to show[ the cute video](https://www.tiktok.com/@kit_kattt06/video/6772231845342874885) of a cat she had been watching, reading his face carefully to gauge his reaction. After he watched it through a couple of times and awed it to Marinette’s liking, she turned the screen back to herself and gave a weak smile towards it.

“His name…” she sniffled.

Adrien almost laughed because he knew what was coming.

“His name is Ducky,” Marinette finished with a notable voice crack as the sniffling intensified and she dabbed her eyes before tears could spill over. The video continued playing on loop as she started laughing at herself.

“Someone’s tired,” Adrien mumbled, standing up and beginning the attempt to get his arms through the balled up limbs of his girlfriend. Once she loosened up enough for him to throw her over his shoulder, Adrien could hear sniffly giggles coming from behind his back. 

“The kitty’s just a baby, Adrien. A little baby kitty. How could anything be so small?” she blubbered on as she settled on a different video to cry over.

Most people shouldn’t enjoy watching their girlfriends cry. Adrien knew that. And he didn’t! At least not usually. But when she got like this? It was too cute for him to ignore the way it made his heart swell. He knew that her tears were a culmination of different emotions that she had been bottling up to release at something. He wanted her to get those feelings out in whatever form she saw fit. If that was watching a video of a kitten meow a lot (which it usually was), then so be it.

More happy giggles came from Marinette before he flopped her down onto his bed. This brought her out of her infatuation with cat videos to look up at him, putting her phone down as she sat up. Adrien took the opportunity to gently place his hands on her cheeks and use his thumbs to wipe away the tears that remained on her cheeks.

“I thought I was going to sleep on the couch…” she trailed off, her eyes wandering towards the piece of furniture.

“You really think I’m going to make a princess like you hurt her back by sleeping on the couch and miss eight whole hours of uninterrupted cuddling? Do you even know me, Marinette?” he faked being hurt by her words as he placed a hand on his chest in mock pain. 

Marinette gave him a confused look before bringing her gaze to the ground. “So… We’re sleeping… together?” she whispered.

Adrien stopped messing around when she suddenly became shy.

“I was planning on it, but if you don’t want to, I’ll take the couch instead.” Even though the idea of her not wanting to share a bed with him hurt him a little, he didn’t let it show. 

Marinette stopped him by grabbing his wrist as he walked towards where extra blankets were kept. Adrien turned slowly to meet her gaze, taking in her red cheeks and shy smile.

“Don’t do that. I just…” Marinette trailed off again, shifting her weight on his comforter.

Adrien tilted head in confusion before he realized her meaning and gave her a soft smile and a kiss on her head.

“I know. I wasn’t planning anything but cuddling and a few kisses. We’re not there yet,” he assured her gently, pushing some hair behind her ear.

Her blush deepened at the insinuation and she glanced away, mumbling, “We’re babies,” under her breath.

Adrien chuckled and gestured for her to get under the covers before he followed her in. “We _ are _babies,” he agreed, settling comfortably on his back and turning off the lights with a remote.

Marinette laid her head on his chest, looking up at him as she traced gentle circles into his skin and he wrapped his arms around her torso.

Adrien leaned down to give her a quick kiss before he was pulled in for a deeper one. They stayed interlocked for some time, hands wandering but not straying past any boundaries, sharing heat between their bodies as the kiss got more passionate. Marinette ended up with her entire body draped across his, hands tucked behind his head and enjoying the warmth of his hands against the back of her knee and her hips.

Before things heated up to a point of discomfort, their kiss was interrupted by Marinette leaning away from her boyfriend to let out a loud and long yawn.

Adrien knew that it was time to stop kissing and go to sleep, so he placed a kiss on her forehead and released her leg, gently ushering her off his body and back into her previous position. To Marinette’s credit, she only pouted a little until he turned to face her so that their bodies were parallel and still intertwined.

“You gotta sleep, love,” he mumbled lovingly, straightening out her hair that had been mussed by his hands moments before.

“Fine.” she conceded, ending the pouting. “But you have to talk to me until I fall asleep.”

“As my l- princess insists,” he hoped she was too tired to notice the nickname fumbling.

It seemed she was as she tucked herself closer to him, appreciating the warmth his arms brought.

“What do you want me to talk about, ‘Nette?” he whispered against the top of her head as she settled into his chest.

“Tell me about your happy place,” she requested into his shirt.

“My happy place?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she tilted her head up briefly to look at him. “You know. Where does your mind go when you’re stressed or sad and need to cheer yourself up?”

Adrien thought for a moment. While his mom had been his go-to for so long, he realized that that had changed. He looked down at the girl who was starting to drift off in his arms and knew that his happy place had changed long ago.

“This is my happy place,” he whispered to her as quiet snores left her mouth.

He smiled and kissed her head. Tucking his face back into her hair, he mumbled reverently, “You’re my happy place, love bug.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video she watched was a tiktok that made me cry so that's what that's about  
https://www.tiktok.com/@kit_kattt06/video/6772231845342874885  
There it is please do yourself a favor and watch it


End file.
